Warrior Cats High School!
by Iceberry2666
Summary: Another human Warrior Cats in Highschool story. This has the power of 3 in it. Watch as they grow up as humans... AND BREEZEPELT THROW UP! (HAHA)
1. First Day

WARRIOR CATS

High

SCHOOL! ( chapter one)

**Jst so evry1 nos, tis is mi first stri. in ta end, i will go bak and edit every chaptr. if u cmmnt, ples mak it nic, and only favrit after cmmnting. thnx. **

**-Iceberry :D**

Chapter one

Jayfeathers POV

"WAKE UP, JAY!" Someone shouted from the other room. I groaned, then remembered. School! 9th grade- the first day. I hate school. Mostly because I'm blind.

"COMIN!" I screamed back.

I ran into the bathroom, got dressed, and then pounded down the stairs to eat breakfast.

"HA HA" Lionblaze laughed from his spot at what I actually knew was a round table, because of the fact I had asked as a little kid. "I woke you up an hour early! I think. I don't know for sure."

I groaned again, then sat down and started eating the already soggy cheerios that Lionblaze had set out on the table.

At that exact moment, someone stomped down the stairs.(I thought they might break, with the noise she was making!) Lionblaze and me looked very guilty as Hollyleaf screamed, "WHAT. WERE. YOU. THINKING!"

"I'm thinking that you just woke the whole neighborhood!" I answered quietly in Lionblaze's ear. Lionblaze snorted.

"What did you say…" She growled. When Me and Lionblaze did nothing,she screamed- "ANSWER ME! NOW!"

"KIDS!" Brambleclaw called. "ARGUE ON THE BUS! IT'LL ARRIVE IN AROUND FIVE MINUTES! THE BUS SCHEDULE CHANGED!"

Thats when it turned into a frantic rush to grab backpacks and get out the door. "NEXT TIME, TELL US BEFORE WE ALL START YELLING AT EACH OTHER SO WE CAN ACTUALLY EAT!" Hollyleaf sounded ready to burst as she ran out of the house, yelling that.

When we reached the bus stop, the bus had just arrived, and somehow we got the only empty seat left, but Hollyleaf squeezed in with her friends Cinderheart and Minnowtail.

As soon as we entered school, (AFTER WHAT SEEMED LIKE AN HOUR!) Lionblaze led me to my locker, which was right next to his. Then, we headed to homeroom, which we also had together. _What a fun day this would be-NOT!_

Chapter 2

Lionblaze's POV

I sat in a seat next to Jay in homeroom, which was downstairs while Hollyleaf's was upstairs, and then started talking to Mousewhisker, who was sitting _right _ behind me! (TOTALLY AWESOME! HES MY BEST FRIEND!)

At that moment, the homeroom teacher that I would have to have for the _WHOLE YEAR!_ walked in.(This would get annoying. The homeroom teacher was my cousin!)

"Hello! I'm your homeroom teacher for this year. My name is Mr. Cloudtail."

Lionblaze snorted, muttered "Yeah, right." to Jay, then raised my hand. When Cloudtail didn't answer, I called- "HEY! CLOUDTAIL!"

He turned around, and I shouted, "HEY, 'COUS!

Jayfeather laughed, and everyone else stared at us. "What, its the truth!" I protested.

"Blaze, behave yourself. But, to start the day, we will introduce ourselves. Briarlight!"

She rolled herself up front, the wheels creaking loudly on the wooden floor, plus a couple of the new kids stared at her. "Hello! I'm Briarlight, and my waist down was smashed by a tree and I was paralyzed, so stop staring and SHUT YOUR MOUTHS! ITS NOT TOO WELL APPRECIATED TO SEE WHAT YOU ATE FOR BREAKFAST! EWE! My favorite color is blue. Im also on a sugar high right now, which is why I yelled. I brought a bag of candy on the bus. Sorry."

It continued like that for a bit. (Subtract the yelling!) Mousewhisker, Cinderheart, Foxleap, Icecloud, Bumblestripe, and this kid from the Windrunner side of the city named Heathertail,(She was cute) as well as a transfer named Half moon. Then it was our turn.

"Lionblaze!" Cloudtail called.

I walked up, and started to introduce myself. "Hi. I'm Lionblaze, and Cloudtail's my cousin, and I have a bro and a sis, and my sis isn't in this class. My favorite colors red. And I like to eat, play any sport (especially wrestling), and other stuff." I sat down

" Jayfeather!"

"My names Jayfeather. My brother's Lionblaze. My favorite colors black, because its the only thing I can see. Just so you know, I'm blind, which is the reason the only color I can see is black. Just thought that might interest you. My sis is Hollyleaf, and she's in Leafpool's homeroom." Jayfeather sat down.

The bell rang. Well, homeroom had gone well. Wonder how the rest will go?

**SO! how do u lik it? cmmnt, plez! i wil only pst ta nxt chptr wh=en i gt at lest 3 cmmnts. THNXS!**

**-Iceberry**


	2. Hiya, 'Cous!

**wel! chptr 2, alto i no i sad tat i wod onli post aftr i gt 5 cmmnts, im not tat pashent. READ! NOW! **

Chapter 2

Lionblaze's POV

I sat in a seat next to Jay in homeroom, which was downstairs while Hollyleaf's was upstairs, and then started talking to Mousewhisker, who was sitting _right _ behind me! (TOTALLY AWESOME! HES MY BEST FRIEND!)

At that moment, the homeroom teacher that I would have to have for the _WHOLE YEAR!_ walked in.(This would get annoying. The homeroom teacher was my cousin!)

"Hello! I'm your homeroom teacher for this year. My name is Mr. Cloudtail."

Lionblaze snorted, muttered "Yeah, right." to Jay, then raised my hand. When Cloudtail didn't answer, I called- "HEY! CLOUDTAIL!"

He turned around, and I shouted, "HEY, 'COUS!

Jayfeather laughed, and everyone else stared at us. "What, its the truth!" I protested.

"Blaze, behave yourself. But, to start the day, we will introduce ourselves. Briarlight!"

She rolled herself up front, the wheels creaking loudly on the wooden floor, plus a couple of the new kids stared at her. "Hello! I'm Briarlight, and my waist down was smashed by a tree and I was paralyzed, so stop staring and SHUT YOUR MOUTHS! ITS NOT TOO WELL APPRECIATED TO SEE WHAT YOU ATE FOR BREAKFAST! EWE! My favorite color is blue. Im also on a sugar high right now, which is why I yelled. I brought a bag of candy on the bus. Sorry."

It continued like that for a bit. (Subtract the yelling!) Mousewhisker, Cinderheart, Foxleap, Icecloud, Bumblestripe, and this kid from the Windrunner side of the city named Heathertail,(She was cute) as well as a transfer named Half moon. Then it was our turn.

"Lionblaze!" Cloudtail called.

I walked up, and started to introduce myself. "Hi. I'm Lionblaze, and Cloudtail's my cousin, and I have a bro and a sis, and my sis isn't in this class. My favorite colors red. And I like to eat, play any sport (especially wrestling), and other stuff." I sat down

" Jayfeather!"

"My names Jayfeather. My brother's Lionblaze. My favorite colors black, because its the only thing I can see. Just so you know, I'm blind, which is the reason the only color I can see is black. Just thought that might interest you. My sis is Hollyleaf, and she's in Leafpool's homeroom." Jayfeather sat down.

The bell rang. Well, homeroom had gone well. Wonder how the rest will go?

**Well! ya red it, do ya lik it?**

**ta butons rit below tis- use it! and mak the reveiw nic!**


	3. Mrs Leafpool

**I am _SOOOOOO_ sorri tat I havnt mad any realy lon chptrs, but one _will_ come out, soon.**

**If i dnt put at least one chptr out tat is long, go ahead and kill me. **

**Not tat I wanna be killed!**

**ENJOY! **

Chapter 3

Hollyleaf's POV

In Leafpool's homeroom, which was upstairs, the people I knew were Hazeltail, Berrynose, (THE MOST ANNOYING KID IN THE WORLD, FOR YOUR INFORMATION!) Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, Breezepelt from Windrunners, & Minnowtail from the Riverripple side of town.

This transfer named Brook where Small Fish Swim introduced herself to me when I came in.

The other transfer was a boy named Fallen Leaves.

"Hello, kids!" A cheerful voice called from the hallway."I'll be in in a minute!"

Everyone sat in their seats, and then Leafpool sat at her desk.

"Every homeroom, you will do a writing prompt of my choice, or finish homework. Because of the fact that this is the first day of school, and you have no homework, you will be writing."

A couple of the kids groaned- they probably _hated _ writing- but Leafpool passed out the blank papers and we started. (The prompt was anything)

I was around halfway through my paper when the bell rang. This was going to be a great day, from what I could tell!

**Again, srri for ta shrt chptr.**

**PLEZ REVEIW!**

**The box below was mad 4 u to typ in so tat I kan red ur reveiw and mak tis a better stri. Use it, or else. THNXS!**

**- Iceberry2666**


	4. Mrs Sunshine and Introductions

**Hey, Im back! Chapter 4 is up and runnin!**

**Thnxs for all the comments, but remember tat the mean ones are not ment to be posted on the storys- they are ment to be thought in your mind.**

**Thnxs, now read the story!**

Chapter 4

Jayfeathers POV

I walked upstairs, to where I thought Leafpool's medical room was. Because of the fact that I was blind, I was training to be a Medical, and now I was a Medical Assistant.

Today, we had a meeting with the other Medical and Medical Assistants.

I was walking upstairs, to where I thought Leafpool's room would be, but in a noisy crowded hallway, I ran into some kid who had her head in a book.

"OPPS! Sorry- I wasnt paying attention." The other person said.

"Well, I wouldn't have seen you anyway. Any chance you know where the Medical room is?"

"Why cant you find your way yourself?" The girl said, sounding annoyed.

"Im blind. But, you could at least tell me which way to _go!_" Now, _I _was getting annoyed.

"Follow me." She finally answered. "My name's

Half moon." There was a long pause before I answered, "I'm Jayfeather."

"Heres the door to the Medical Room." She then walked away, her footsteps echoing on the empty hallway walls.

I entered the room, and was greeted by Leafpool's friendly, "Hello!" (She must think I'm deaf, the way she speaks so loudly!)

As soon as the door closed, it opened again by a large group of people. "Hello!" Leafpool almost yelled. (Now that I think about it, she yells greetings to everyone.)

"Meet the other Medicales and Medical Apprentices. From Riverripple, Mothwing and her Apprentice Willowshine, Littlecloud from Darkshawdows, and Barkface and his apprentice Kestrelflight, from Windrunners."

"I'm Jayfeather." Was all I said.

"Now, you kids keep each other company, we grownups gotta talk a bit." They walked into the other room and of they went, talking.

As the door closed loudly, Willowshine gave a cheerful, "Hello!"

I grunted. "Why are you such a grump?" She asked. My answer was a shrug.

"Hey! How 'bout everyone introduces themselves? You go first." Kestrelflight announced.

"I'm Jayfeather. I've got a brother and a sister. Im blind. Don't stare."

"How'd ya know that we were staring? How do we know that ya aren't blind, and aren't just faking it?" Kestrelflight asked.

"I can hear you're breath, of course. You do realize you don't have to breath so loudly!" I growled. Either way, it's you're turn. So, go, already!"

"I'm Kestrelflight. My favorite color is red."

"I'm Willowshine, and I LOVE, LOVE LOVE! the color pink. ITS AWSOME!"

I did something that my brother and sister didn't even know that I could do- I slipped into Willowshines thoughts, just for fun.

In Willowshines throughs, it went, _OHHHH! Jayfeather is cute._

I automatically slipped back out, and decided not to do that again. Who wanted to know who Willowshine had a crush on?!

Me and Kestrelflight groaned, and then the grownups walked in. "OK, kids, the bells going to ring in around five minutes, so you can get going. See you at the next meeting!"

As I walked into the the hall with the other Medicine Assistants, the bell rang, and Briarlight ran into me.

"What else are you going to run into today, a tree?!" I laughed.

"Come on, I'll show you where lunch is." She answered with a smile.

I followed her to where the lunchroom must be. Well, school was going good-so far. But, i'm guessing not for long.

**Welll! how do u like it? Hopefully it was better then last chpter, so plez reveiw! thnxs for reading, and reveiwwing DOSE MATTER IF U WANNA READ TA NXT CHPTR! do it now! :D (im bein funni. now laugh :D)**


	5. YOLO PEOPLE!

**Sorry to say tis, but tis chapter is kinda short.**

**Not like you were probabily expecting anything longer.**

**Anyways, R&R!**

Chapter 5

Lionblaze's POV

I slowly walked up to the table that held Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Cinderheart, Hazeltail, Berrynose, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, Minnowtail, Icecloud ,as well as this transfer named Brook where Small Fish Swim, who Hollyleaf had said had been in her class.

The friends had that were their were Foxleap, Bumblestripe,Mousewhisker, and that girl Heathertail from homeroom. She wasn't a friend, but I guess that she had picked a good group of kids to sit with. After homeroom, I had had Pre- Algebra, and Hollyleaf had had Science. Then we had both had World Studies, along with Jayfeather.

I continued closer to Foxleap, and then when I was around an inch away from his ear, I screamed, "YOLO!"

Foxleap jumped, like, five feet in the air, and then screamed, (There were now a couple of tables full of kids looking at us) "I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!"

Everyone laughed some more, and then I sat down.

"Soooooo, hows it going? Did everyone have a good first two periods? Plus homeroom? Did they?" Everyone laughed again, everyone but Jayfeather, who just smiled.

Everyone ate lunch, then we started to go to 4th hour, because for some reason homeroom counts as 1st hour.

It was a great lunch. Now, how would the rest of the day go?

**Dont complain about the endings, they get better the farther along the story gets.**

**Review! Next chapter has no promises of when it will come out, but it is made possible by your reveiws!**


	6. MORE YOLOS!

**All I am gonna say is- eww. I don't like puke.**

Chapter 6

Lionblazes POV

We walked down the hall, and then me and Jayfeather headed to Science, and Hollyleaf to Pre-Algebra.

As we walked down the hallway, I realized I had forgot my pencil. "Hey, Jay, get yourself to Science, I gotta go get my pencil."

"See ya." Was the answer. I elbowed him in the arm, and then off I ran, through the quickly emptying hallways.

As I headed back toward Science at top speed, I heard some voices.

"So, blind boy, where's your brother, now? Not always around when you need him, is he? What will you do?! HA! NOTHING!" Breezepelt taunted.

"For all you know, hes around the corner. So, you had better get out of here before he does what he did to Foxleap in lunch." Jayfeather warned.

"And that is…" He drawled.

"YOOOLOOO!" I screamed a centimeter away from his ear.

Breezepelt fell on the floor out of surprise, and thats when I gave him a large punch right in the stomach. The kind of punch thats so hard that you might throw up.

"You must have read my mind, Jay. Oh, and you _just _might want to go to the nurse, if you don't want to puke in the hallway, where everyone will know what happened."

Off he ran, mouth tightly shut and hands over it.

"_Are _you a mind reader?" I asked Jay. "I'll answer _that_ at home." He said with a mysterious smile.

We raced down the hall to Science. I wondered if Breezepelt would puke, or manage to not do it. How fun this would be.

**Poor Breezepelt.**

**Well, one more thing!**

**Blue1272000- you got what you wanted.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Iceberry2666**


	7. Secerets

**Sorry, I know it isnt a Christmas chapter.**

**Sorry, but this is mostly pre-written.**

**Either way, merry Christmas!**

Chapter 7

Jayfeathers POV

We had just arrived home after a long day of school.

Lionblaze had done all the writing for the things that I needed to be written. I had told him what I thought to be the answers, which meant that he probably had a lot of correct answers.

That _might _have been good, but the parent-teacher conferences where in 2 weeks.

Him writing stuff for me earned a lot of dirty looks from all the teachers, everyone but Cloudtail, who also happened to be the Language Arts teacher, which was surprising because of the fact that he had _extremely _bad grammar.

"Hello, kids. Guess what?" Squirrelflight smiled.

"What is it?!" Hollyleaf almost screamed as the door slammed behind her.

"Well, I invited everyone that you knew, your two little cousins, Dovepaw and Ivypaw, The two knew transfers Half moon and Fallen leaves, and everyone but Fallen leaves and Half moons parents are coming! Its at Firestars house. And the Medical Apprentices are joining us." Squirrelflight was panting by the time she finished, but had a huge grin on. "So, get ready for Saturday!"

Lionblaze cheered, Hollyleaf's mouth hung open, and I said, "I've got homework to do. Come on, Lionblaze."

We ran upstairs, slammed the door to our room, and sat down on the bed to do homework.

When we were around halfway through our homework, I said, "So. You were wondering if I was reading your mind? Well, to make this short and sweet, the answer is yes. And don't tell anyone."

Secerets.

Well, next chapter has no promises on when to come out!

See ya!


	8. Party at Grandparents

**PARTY TIME!**

**:D**

**Read on.**

Chapter 8

Half moons POV

The crowd around the front door of the house was amazingly large when I arrived. Fallen leaves had gotten sick, and now I would be there alone. I wouldn't know anyone!

At the moment that I started up the porch, three kids opened the door, and everyone got in a line so they could see who was their or not.

I somehow got into the middle of the line, and wrote my name on the board that I think the boy named Lionblaze was holding.

"Hello, I'm Hollyleaf!" a girl with black hair said. "Follow me!" She told me.

I followed her down the hallway. "I'm

Half moon." I said quietly.

"Welcome to the party. This is my grandpa Firestars house, which is the only way that we got so many people to come here. Hey, Jayfeather! come here!"

"I'm not deaf, Hollyleaf. you don't need to scream in my ear when I'm an inch in front of you!" The boy that I had ran into in the hallway stormed through the crowed and kicked Hollyleaf.

"HEY!" She protested. "Just be happy it wasn't Lionblaze who kicked you. Then you would be crying!" Jayfeather sneered.

"What did you you want?"

"Nothing, I was just calling your name for fun." Hollyleaf answered sarcastically.

Thats when the kid who had been letting us in, I think his name was Lionblaze, screamed, "YO PEOPLES! IF YA WANNA PLAY BASKETBALL COME OUTSIDE! YOLO! AND JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS; I LIKE THE WORD YOLO!"

All the boys but Jayfeather and this other boy ran outside, and half the girls followed. The last kid to leave was a girl in a wheelchair.

"Joining us, Briarlight?" Lionblaze asked. "Wouldn't miss it! I love basketball!" She squealed, and Lionblaze lifted the wheelchair up with a grunt and carried her down the long line of steps, to where everyone else was waiting in the alleyway to play basket ball.

"Why…" "If you're about to ask why she in a wheelchair, then ask her, but make sure shes not on a sugar high, first." Jayfeather quickly answered.

Hollyleaf had gone outside to join the game of basketball, so only a couple of people were left.

Jayfeather sat on the couch, two younger kids (Dovewing and Ivypool), and a boy who had just been made a warrior and was in 6th grade, (We were in 9th) named Tigerheart.

There was also Berrynose, who, according to everyone else, was the most annoying person in the world.

"Truth or dare, Tigerheart?!" Ivypool almost screamed. "Uhh- Uhh- Uhh- DARE!" He screamed back nervously.

"Okayyyy- I dare you to tell you biggest secret!" Ivypaw giggled.

"NEVER!" He screamed. "Chicken!" Dovewing taunted. "Fine! I like Dovewing!"

The two girls fell down laughing, and Tigerheart hit himself on the face. Dovewing gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and his face turned even redder.

I began thinking about who I liked. Well, at my old school, there had been theis boy named Jays Wing, and I had liked him.

When I looked at Jayfeather, I realized that he kinda looked like him-_a lot_, actually.

Suddenly Sandstorm, who was Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblazes grandmother, then opened the door that lead outside and shouted, "TIME TO EAT!"

The first person in was Briarlight, and she wheeled herself quickly to the table as soon as Lionblaze put her down, with Jayfeather inches behind.

I was actually having fun- I couldn't wait to see how the rest went.

**Reveiw.**

**This story needs it...**


	9. A Gathering

**HEY!**

**Well, I'll answer the reviews ****like I was told to do...**

**Lazerkat- What do you mean, this is a repeat? **

**Snowfur- Im doing what you suggested! And, I'll try to make these chapters longer, but its almost all pre-written, so its hard to do things like that that people suggest. **

**Queen Rebelle- I LIKE THE WORD YOLO TO! And, I cant do JayXBriar, 'cause its all pre-written, as I said before, but if you have any ideas of who Briarlight SHOULD be with, tell me.**

**Jasmine74707- I AM!**

**Kay, now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**(ITS A GATHERING!)**

**Oh, almost forgot!**

**DISCLAIMER- (I KEEP FORGETTING TO DO THIS!) I dont own warriors. The group of people who call themselves Erin Hunter do.**

Chapter 9

Lionblaze's POV

A week had passed, since the party at Gramps house.

It was the night of a gathering, which meant that everyone met in peace at the local park, and the leaders for each part of the city would tell how they were. At the end, everyone got to talk to each other.

Firestar, an older man with fire-red hair, was the leader of the Thunderoaks.

Onestar, the youngest leader, was leader of Windrunners side. He was small, with brown hair, and used to be Firestars friend, until he became leader. He started thinking that he _had _to do everything himself.

Blackstar, the oldest leader, was the leader of Darkshadows. His hair was all black, and he had one strip of white hair.

Mistystar was the third oldest leader, Firestar was the second oldest leader. Mistystar was leader of the Riverripple side. The thing about them that I couldn't understand was that they _LOVED _to swim. Its so dumb! I mean, who wants to swim? They all had pools.

"Come on, kids. Get in the car,its time to go to the gathering!" Squirrelflight called from outside.

"COMING!" We answered.

We arrived at the park, and took a seat on the ground. Brambleclaw tossed a blanket at us, and we all sat on it.

A couple of other kids joined us, like Mousewhisker, Foxleap, and Cinderheart.

You could hear the leaders testing the microphones, which was funny because Firestars mic wasn't working.

Finally, Blackstar shouted into the mic, "THE GATHERING HAS BEGUN!"

Firestar, whose mic had started working again, said, "Thunderoak will go first! Everything has gone fine, no one has gotten hurt, as far as I know, but there have been traces of Windrunners on our side of town _after _the party that my grandchildren held."

Onestar stepped up next. "Everything is normal, for us."

The one thing I noticed was the stare he gave me.

_Oh, no…_ I thought. Breezepelt must have told Onestar what happened, but with a couple of changes…..

Blackstar spoke next. "Tawnypelt's offspring have just got their full names, but I think that everyone already knows that. The only other thing I have to say is that Rowanclaw is now deputy. Russetfur is dead."

Everyone gasped at the news, but the gathering continued.

Mistystar was up. "Everything is well in our side, so let the mingling begin!"

I walked around for a bit. That was when I saw that girl Heathertail. As I walked past her, she looked at me and said, "Hello."

"Yolo." I answered. "I take it that you like the word

'Yolo' ?" She asked with a smile.

I pretended to look awestruck. "How'd ya guess?!" I joked.

She smiled. "I have an idea. Let meet tonight, in the alley on the edge of our sides, no one will find us there!" She suddenly said. "OK." I agreed.

Then, Squirrelflight called to me. "Gotta go! See ya at the next gathering." I whispered with a wink.

_I couldn't wait until tonight! Only if Jayfeather doesn't catch me first!_


	10. Midnight Walk

**WOAH!**

**CHAPTER 10!**

**I can't believe how fast this story is going along...**

**AND 31 REVIEWS!**

**AWESOME****, PEEPS!**

**Reply to Reviews-**

**Guest- Thanks!**

**Lazerkat- Oh. That's what you meant.**

**Blue1272000****- Yah, I re-read it and it does seem a bit rushed.**

**Read on...**

**OH! DISCLAIMER- I don't own Warriors, the group of people who call themselves Erin Hunter do.**

**And, please go to my profile, I have a poll that you might want to vote on if you want to know who they are gonna live with! Just- PLEASE VOTE!**

Chapter 10

Jayfeathers POV

That night I went for a walk. I told know one but Lionblaze, so that he could come looking for me if I didn't come back in around an hour. Plus I needed some time to think.

I stopped in an alley around a block away from our house, and focused on Firestar's mind.

In it, the thoughts were mostly of who had punched the Windrunner warrior, who i'm guessing was Breezepelt.

But, somewhere in the back of his mind, he was thinking- 'There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their hands.'

He was also thinking- The three have come. Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf.

I was back at home. Lionblaze and Hollyleaf where with me.

I had told them what I had heard. And that Firestar thought that it had been Lionblaze had been the one who had punched who I thought was Breezepelt.

Now that I thought about it, maybe the way that I could read peoples thoughts was my power.

I told that to Lionblaze. For some reason, he was out of breath.

"Lets test it. I'll think of something, you guess what i'm thinking."

I was quiet for a minute. "You like Heathertail from Windrunners and your….. UMMMMM!" Lionblaze had put his hand over my mouth.

"Remember the Warrior code!" Hollyleaf warned.

"What else will you talk about?!" Lionblaze rolled his eyes.

"Either way, lets get to sleep. I'm tired." Lionblaze pushed Hollyleaf out of the room, then layed down on his bed.

"What time is it?" I asked Lionblaze. "10:00." Came the answer.

"You realize I know why you want everyone to go to sleep." I warned.

"_Goodnight already!"_

I pretended to go to sleep, and accidently _did _go to sleep. When I woke up, Lionblaze was snoring.

Wonder how today would go- especially with a extremely tired Lionblaze.

**SO! They found out about their powers...**

**Like it?**

**Well, they haven't exactly found out about their powers, but they found out about the prophecy.**

**Sooo...Yah.**

**REVIEW!**


	11. I never liked Daisy

**HEY!**

**I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR 11 DAYS AND THIS IS THE 11TH CHAPTER!**

**I think that is funny for some reason. :D**

**Reply to Reviews-**

**thunder- Thank you!**

**Blue1272000****- Thank you!**

**FallingFeatherGirl- Yah, I can tell, but thank you for reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER- I own nothin but the plot.**

**Oh, and I NEVER LIKED DAISY!**

Chapter 11

Lionblaze's POV

Last night with Heathertail had been a blast, and I had even gotten back around an hour before my alarm clock had gone off! It had seemed more like a minute then an hour.

We were all walking to the had gotten me in trouble, when she had seen how tired I was.

Luckily, I wasn't in _too_ much trouble. Jayfeather had let me have half of his lunch money.

Soon, it was Pre- Algebra. (Homeroom always passed quickly.) I was half asleep, and we had a pre-test.

The teacher, Mousefur, wouldn't let me write Jayfeathers answers until I was done, and when I was done I had to go into the hallway to write Jayfeathers.

When Jayfeather told me the answers and I wrote them down, I realized that I had gotten over half of them wrong, and asked if I could look over my test.

When she said no, I fumed over to my seat and sat there, well Mousewhisker talked to Jayfeather and _tried _to talk to me.

He failed. Then the bell rang. At least

Pre- algebra was over.

_The rest of the day was _definitely _gonna be fun._(Note the sarcasm that was in that thought.)

Lunch time, at last. I headed towards the front of the line, grabbing Jayfeather's arm as I passed him.

"Line jumper," I informed him.

He grunted.

"What got you in the bad mood?" I asked.

"Just grab me a pizza."

We had just gotten to a part of the line that we got served at. I had two trays in my hand, one for Jay and one for me.

I grabbed two pizzas, and we walked on when one of the lunch ladies stopped me on the way.

"Only take one!" She said. It was Daisy. Know one liked her when she was on lunch duty.

"You can tell that to me, 'cause that's my stuff. He's just helping me get my stuff." Jayfeather was standing behind me.

"Get your own, then. It's not as though you're blind!" She exploded.

"Actually, He is," I answered. Jayfeather nodded in agreement.

Her face turned red in embarrassment. "Sorry!" She squeaked. Then, she ran off.

We finished serving ourselves, then sat down.

I started talking to Foxleap, then Mousewhisker when he arrived 10 minutes late.

"Hey, guys! Sorry, i'm late. Mrs. Mousefur told me to come in for lunch 'because she saw me doodling on my scratch paper when I was _JUST TAKING A BREAK!_" Mousewhisker exploded as he sat down.

"Well, first of all, don't yell it. Next, try telling her that you were taking a break. Plus, I already know the answers, Jay's answers are usually correct. So, ha." I answered.

"Humph!" He grunted.

All of the sudden, Firestar's mate, Sandstorm, who teaches another Language Arts class, stepped up onto the podium that is sometimes near the front of the lunchroom, and turned on the mic.

"Kids! I want everyone to listen. The dances are coming up, and I will personally choose the people who will help decorate the auditorium, which is officially off limits until the day of the dance."

Mousefur, who was walking by, shouted, "AND DON'T FORGET THE THEME THIS YEAR!"

The reason she had yelled that had been because, every year, then the kids are supposed to pick a theme.

Last year, the people who had been picked had apparently covered the room in pink and _not _chosen a theme and Mrs. Mousefur you're as a stickler on having themes. If you forget the theme, then you were yelled at in Mrs. Mousefur's class for as long as she remembered who it had been.

To get chosen, you put you put your name in a bucket, and a week after this announcement is made, Sandstorm picks five to ten names out of the bucket. The names are mostly girls, and they cannot tell _anyone_ what they are doing.

I glanced at Hollyleaf, guessing that she would be one of the first people to sign up for the decorating crew because she always did stuff like that.

Oh, well. I was NOT doing it. wonder who else would do it.

I also couldn't wait for this night- I had told Heathertail that I would meet her.

I couldn't WAIT!

**:D**

**SO!**

**Review, people!**


End file.
